


Home in Your Arms

by tobiokagenyanma



Series: My boyfriend visits! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Canon Compliant-ish idk, Canon Related, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiokagenyanma/pseuds/tobiokagenyanma
Summary: Tobio's first ever Hyougo visit, and Atsumu doesn't want to mess it up.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: My boyfriend visits! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973722
Comments: 17
Kudos: 209





	Home in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I love atsukage, but the lack of content made me cry, so I made one, this is purely unplanned though I just ✨ word vomit ✨
> 
> Ahh I may have used the word "adorable" multiple times here, can't be helped, Tobio is really adoooorablee don't you think?
> 
> I'm sorry for grammatical errors, english isn't my first language.

Inside a room at Hyougo, two persons were busy tidying up a room, in a frantic way. 

"Could you hurry it up?!" Atsumu shoved the remaining piece of his clothing inside his cabinet.

"Yer the one who should hurry up, what a dumbass." Osamu yawned as he carefully tucked the new bed sheet, and tossed the old one to the basket nearby.

Wait, how did they get into this situation again?

You guessed it right. A certain black haired guy is about to arrive in an hour for a visit. It'll be his first time to visit his boyfriend's place, and Atsumu being the accommodating and proud guy he is, wants him to have a good time at their place. 

Ehh, but not like this.

Not when he almost forgot that ' _d-day_ ' is today. If not for Osamu's constant rambling about the unwashed dishes, wherein they ate curry early in the morning, he would totally forgot.

The worst thing that can happen is to make Tobio wait for nothing at the train station. Yes Tobio can send Atsumu a message to pick him up, but that would be really embarrassing, and Tobio will know that Atsumu forgot about his visit. He can't let that happen. This is Tobio's first ever visit at Hyougo, so no.

Even if Tobio's just gonna stay over for the weekend, he had planned ahead. Like, taking him to the nearby ice cream parlor and try out their new flavors. Oh, and he wants to take him on his team's practice, brag that his boyfriend is a skilled setter too, or maybe not? Knowing his teammates, they'll probably tell him that his adorable boyfriend is better than him.

Yeah, he should definitely consider that one.

A phone vibrated.

_The train is arriving in an hour Atsumu-san._

Atsumu reads, and tossed the phone on the bed. "Samu, he'll be here in 1 hour!"

"Jesus 'Tsumu, yer so stupid, go to the train station now, he'll get lost if ya didn't come to pick him up."

Atsumu can't help but to grimace at his twin's remark. It is true that his boyfriend will get lost if he didn't pick him up, because Tobio is really bad when it comes to roads and directions. Even if you give him a paper, with detailed information about the place, 99% sure he'll be lost. Dumb, but it's fine, it's just one of the reasons why Atsumu loves him.

"I know! I'll just take a quick bath."

**\----**

The twin with gray hair watched the other as he rushed through the bathroom. Osamu shook his head and carried the basket full of used bed sheets and pillow cases to the other bathroom.

Seeing his brother clean their room, or clean the whole house in general, is pretty new. Damn, bitch will never touch a single used plate in normal days unless their mother asked him, but today is different.

Atsumu did most of the cleaning, he's just assisting him in some ways, like replacing new covers, and throwing the trash outside. What a fucking show off, but at least he did most of the chores. Tobio should visit more often, because Osamu liked this version of Atsumu.

**\---**

"Here! Put yer things here!" Atsumu pointed to the couch at the corner of his room. 

"O-oh, okay." His adorable boyfriend muttered, and placed down his duffel bag on the said couch.

"Ease up Tobio, s'not like we gonna eat ya up?" He grinned and reached for the cold hand of his boyfriend.

"It's my first time here." He looked down on their hands, and smiled softly, drawing circles at Atsumu's knuckles using his thumb.

_How cute, I want to stab myself._

"Mm, no need to fret, my parents are nice, and they'll like ya, no, they already like ya, for sure." He can't help himself, so he gave him a kiss on the cheeks, which made Tobio blush.

Being this adorable should be illegal, but if it's exclusively just for him, he can take that.

"Let's go down, can't let ya starve now, can we?"

As he said, they went down their kitchen and prepared the table. Atsumu is not a great cook like his twin, but he made sure to prepare Tobio's favorite food on his own. Perfectly. He found the large tupperware inside the refrigerator and placed it on the oven, to re-heat it. Don't judge him okay? This is the reason why he almost forgot this important date. He stayed up late to prepare Tobio's favorite dish. He wanted to brag, that he can cook for him, can and will take care of him, and that he will be a good husband in the future.

Honestly, after meeting him at the training camp, Atsumu cannot take Tobio off of his mind. At first he thought he's just thinking about him, because he wants to defeat him so bad, to show Tobio that he is better. Just pure competition to know who's better. 

Then he will remember the feral grin from Tobio's lips when he scored a dump right up his face. He will remember how thrilled he was back then. How hot he felt when the other setter targeted him with his powerful serves. He will remember how Tobio's eyes will sparkle everytime when he will show him his serves. He will feel this unfamiliar warm feeling all over his body while he was thinking about him. While thinking about Tobio.

He even encountered sleepless nights, with the image of Tobio's soft smile flooding his head. Mind you, he drew out that smile when he accompanied the raven haired to the train station. After that, he decided that he wants to see that soft smile again.

Tobio is a mystery that is yet to be solved, and Atsumu wouldn't mind investigating a little bit more.

When did Atsumu fell in love with him?

Don't ask him, he doesn't know either. All he knew is that, right after their handshake under the net, with their hands both wet with sweat he knew he wanted to hold Tobio's hand forever. Keep him close, tease him and draw out different reactions from his stupidly beautiful face.

Atsumu is certain that he wants to spend the rest of his life with this angel.

"You prepared this?" Tobio's eyes sparkled, eyeing the plate of curry in front of him.

"Ya bet I did." Smugly, he said and took a seat beside him.

Tobio just smiled and started to eat. "This is good!" He exclaimed, and continued to eat.

Seeing a happy Tobio, he felt completed. Atsumu used to be the one to receive different forms of affection, from letters and chocolates to free lunch boxes, and he never knew doing it for someone would be this satisfying.

Don't get him wrong, Tobio rarely gives him gifts and other stuffs, yes, but he's showing his affection through actions. He is aware that Tobio is not good with words, and he appreciates it that he's trying with his actions.

Really, Atsumu cannot ask for more, because being with his Tobio is more than enough. It was like, he just asked for a platter of fatty tuna, but God gave him a buffet.

Tobio finished eating, they rested for a moment then they proceeded to do his plans.

First stop, he brought him to the ice cream parlor. They tried different flavors of ice creams, feeding each others when they wanted to try the order of the other. He is just glad that his lover had a huge appetite like him. 

Even if they're texting everyday, they still talked like there is no tomorrow inside the parlor. Tobio being the initiator of the talk, about his team and how they're doing. Atsumu loves it that his boyfriend is becoming more and more talkative eveytime they meet, personally or in video chat. Maybe he should send a thank you message to the Karasuno people for making his Tobio feel loved. It's what he deserves.

Since they spent a lot of time inside the ice cream parlor, they didn't noticed that it was five already. They left the shop, and walked hand in hand back to Miya residence.

Walking under the orange sky, holding Tobio's hand feels so tranquil. Atsumu cannot get used to this.

A high pitched squeal greeted them, Kansai dialect kicking in.

"Is that him?! Tsumu-chan?! Is he yer boyfriend?!"

Both of them were startled as Atsumu's mother appeared in front of them. Trying to get Tobio out of Atsumu's range.

"Yer scarin' him off!" Atsumu hid Tobio behind him, keeping his mother away from the flustered child.

"Huh? No m'not?!" She shoved Atsumu to the side, and suddenly pulled Tobio to a hug. "Oh my God, thank ya for making my son happy Tobio, this means a lot to me." She whispered.

"Ma! Quit it already please?"

His mother let Tobio go, and turned to face him, wearing her usual pouty lips. "You are a selfish brat Tsumu-chan, how come ya kept this beautiful child away from us for so long?!!"

"Not my fault Miyagi is hours away?"

His mother clicked her tongue and turned to Tobio, "Sorry if I suddenly hugged you, I'm just so happy I finally get to see my son's boyfriend. Atsumu is always, aaaaalways talking about you y'know? With how adorable you are, and man he is right! You are a truly beautiful child! Nice to meet ya!"

"O-oh, I'm, I'm glad to, meet you too.... M- Miya-san?"

She chuckles, loud mouth open. "Oh please just call me Ma! I know Tsumu-chan here will marry ya, and yer like, a member of the family already! Miya Tobio, sounds nice eh?! So learn to call me Ma from now on huh?"

"Ma please!" Atsumu pleaded for the nth time. Face burning from embarrassment, their mother really don't know when to shut up.

"Okay okay, let's head to the kitchen already, your father and Osamu are waiting there."

Atsumu's mom left, and he noticed Tobio isn't moving at all.

"Hey baby? What's wrong?"

"I just, I think I'm going to explode."

He chuckled and kissed his adorable boyfriend on the lips. "See? She likes ya, I toldja already. Now let's go, I swear my father feels the same as mom."

Dragging his lover to the kitchen, Atsumu can't hide his smile. He's surprised his jaw is not yet numb for smiling all day. You can't blame him he's just so happy. Tobio is here, in his house, and later, in his arms.

_Truly, this is home._

"You must be Tobio, sit down sit down!" The tallest guy stood up, with the same facial features as the twins.

"T-thank you." Atsumu let out a chuckle when Tobio struggled to pick where to sit in, so he gestured that he should sit beside Atsumu.

Their dinner went smoothly, with the older Miyas asking Tobio some questions about how did he get to play volleyball, or about his team, in which Tobio answered enthusiastically, since it's about volleyball. If all, it really felt as if Tobio is already a part of the family, and Atsumu can't be more happy about this.

He engraved the sight onto his brain, and made sure to not forget about it. Maybe he'll write something about it on his notes.

Throughout the dinner, Tobio is smiling and sometimes laughing when Atsumu's father would throw in a joke, or when he and Osamu would bicker about something stupid. 

_Is this a dream? If this is a dream, please don't wake me up._

Atsumu thinks.

**\-----**

Despite being told to just rest, Tobio insisted on doing the dishes, and Atsumu joined him in, rinsing the soap off the plates and other things they used earlier.

"Are you happy?" Atsumu glanced at his boyfriend.

"I am, your family is so kind and welcoming. I'm glad I came here." Tobio answered with a smile, keeping his eyes to the sink, carefully washing off the dirt from the plates handing them to Atsumu.

He smiled, happy that Tobio felt welcomed and loved. "Mm, me too."

They finished washing the dishes, and went to Atsumu's bedroom. Tobio will spend the night beside him, and he can't hide his excitement. This isn't the first time that they'll sleep together (the first was back then at training camp) but still it feels new. With all the warmth radiating from Tobio's body towards his, and the younger boy clinging to him and nuzzling on his neck? Oh God, hopefully Atsumu will not combust. 

Atsumu is glad, he finally had separate bedroom from Osamu, because he can't let his twin tease him because he's acting all sappy and shit with his boyfriend. It might embarrass Tobio, and back away from him so yeah, thank God indeed.

"I'm going to change my clothes first." Tobio declared, pulling something out from his bag.

"Oh yeah? Bathroom's on the left side." He pointed out, getting his own pair of pajamas.

While his lover is in the bathroom, he changed into his pajama, before going to bed. He noticed something, a notebook. 

_Tobio's journal?_

He knew Tobio always kept notes about volleyball, and something important he doesn't want to forget. Atsumu suddenly had the urge to pick it up, and see what's written inside, but he is not one to pry on his boyfriend's private notes while he's gone. He'll just ask later if he can see what's inside.

He laid on his back, hands under his head and stared off to the ceiling. Today, they did nothing but to eat and chat with each others. Kind of disappointing for Atsumu's part, because he almost forgot about his boyfriend's visit, and didn't have the time to execute his date plans. They'll have time, so Atsumu is still relieved they have whole day tomorrow.

Tobio emerged from the bathroom, wearing a navy blue tank top and silky black pajama. Dark colors suited this guy, for it highlights his pale and smooth skin. Oh how Atsumu longed to touch him and keep him in his arms.

"Come here." Atsumu asked, and Tobio complied, sitting next to Atsumu. "Lay down."

"I have to write something first Atsumu-san." He replied, reaching for his journal and scribbled something on it.

Atsumu took the opportunity to sit up and hug the guy from his side, rest his chin on Tobio's shoulder and peek at what's written on his journal. Tobio's hand writing isn't the prettiest, he knew and still he chuckled, earning a growl from the other. 

He kissed him on the cheeks. "I still love ya, don't worry much."

Tobio just hummed and continue to write. It's just keywords though. Like, _happy_ , _delicious_ _food_ , _Atsumu-san's family_ and _more time_. Atsumu didn't get it, because it looked like he's making a reviewer for an exam. 

This guy is really adorable, and Atsumu really love how pure and innocent he is. He will do anything to keep him away from any harm.

_Never change, my love._

"Tobio~" The older purred, hugging the said guy tighter and getting impatient because Tobio is taking too long. "Let's lay down already."

"Done." He said with a small smile, before putting the journal on the nightstand.

Atsumu pulled Tobio down on the bed with him, and wrapped his arms around the blueberry kid's waist, burying his nose on his midnight black locks.

"I love you…" he whispered.

Tobio clutched on the hem of his shirt. They're together for several months already and he still get flustered whenever Atsumu tells him that. _So cute_. He kissed Tobio's head, before gently stroking his back.

"I love you too." He replied in a muffled voice. "Oh, by the way Atsumu-san?" Tobio looked up at him, eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Hmm?"

"Miwa nee-san asked me if she could meet you next week? My parents will be home too."

Atsumu's eyes went wide, "HUUUUH???!!"

Oh boy, what an unexpected turn of events.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this far, thank you! It's clear that I'm going to make another fic. It will be on Tobio's pov.
> 
> Yes, despite being together for several months, they've yet to see the family/parents of their boyfriend.
> 
> You know, I really love atsukage and other kageyama rarepair ships. You can check out my profile for other kageyama rarepair fic. I already wrote something about sunakage. (Don't hate on me and on my ship please ಥ‿ಥ )
> 
> Anywaaay kudos and comments will help to keep me going. If you want to come and scream atsukage with me, I'm on Twitter with the same username: tobiokagenyanma
> 
> See you next fic 🤟


End file.
